This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/026,715 filed Sep. 26, 1996.
Osteoporosis describes a group of diseases which arises from diverse etiologies, but which are characterized by the net loss of bone mass per unit volume. The consequence of this loss of bone mass and resulting bone fracture is the failure of the skeleton to provide adequate support for the body. One of the most common types of osteoporosis is associated with menopause. Most women lose from about 20% to about 60% of the bone mass in the trabecular compartment of the bone within 3 to 6 years after the cessation of menses. This rapid loss is generally associated with an increase of bone resorption and formation. However, the resorptive cycle is more dominant and the result is a net loss of bone mass. Osteoporosis is a common and serious disease among postmenopausal women.
There are an estimated 25 million women in the United States alone who are afflicted with this disease. The results of osteoporosis are personally harmful, and also account for a large economic loss due to its chronicity and the need for extensive and long term support (hospitalization and nursing home care) from the disease sequelae. This is especially true in more elderly patients.
Additionally, although osteoporosis is generally not thought of as a life threatening condition, a 20% to 30% mortality rate is related to hip fractures in elderly women. A large percentage of this mortality rate can be directly associated with postmenopausal osteoporosis.
The most vulnerable tissue in the bone to the effects of postmenopausal osteoporosis is the trabecular bone. This tissue is often referred to as spongy or cancellous bone and is particularly concentrated near the ends of the bone (near the joints) and in the vertebrae of the spine. The trabecular tissue is characterized by small osteoid structures which interconnect with each other, as well as the more solid and dense cortical tissue which makes up the outer surface and central shaft of the bone. This interconnected network of trabeculae gives lateral support to the outer cortical structure and is critical to the biomechanical strength of the overall structure. In postmenopausal osteoporosis, it is primarily the net resorption and loss of the trabeculae which leads to the failure and fracture of bone. In light of the loss of the trabeculae in the postmenopausal woman, it is not surprising that the most common fractures are those associated with bones which are highly dependent on trabecular support, for example, the vertebrae, the neck of the weight-bearing bones such as the femur and the forearm. Indeed, hip fracture, collies fractures, and vertebral crush fractures are hallmarks of postmenopausal osteoporosis.
The most generally accepted method for the treatment of postmenopausal osteoporosis is estrogen replacement therapy. Although therapy is generally successful, patient compliance with the therapy is low, primarily because estrogen treatment frequently produces undesirable side effects. An additional method of treatment would be the administration of a bisphosphonate compound, such as, for example, Fosamax.RTM. (Merck & Co., Inc.).
Throughout premenopausal time, most women have less incidence of cardiovascular disease than men of the same age. Following menopause, however, the rate of cardiovascular disease in women slowly increases to match the rate seen in men. This loss of protection has been linked to the loss of estrogen and, in particular, to the loss of estrogen's ability to regulate the levels of serum lipids. The nature of estrogen's ability to regulate serum lipids is not well understood, but evidence to date indicates that estrogen can up regulate the low density lipid (LDL) receptors in the liver to remove excess cholesterol. Additionally, estrogen appears to have some effect on the biosynthesis of cholesterol, and other beneficial effects on cardiovascular health.
It has been reported in the literature that serum lipid levels in postmenopausal women having estrogen replacement therapy return to concentrations found in the premenopausal state. Thus, estrogen would appear to be a reasonable treatment for this condition. However, the side effects of estrogen replacement therapy are not acceptable to many women, thus limiting the use of this therapy. An ideal therapy for this condition would be an agent which regulates serum lipid levels in a manner analogous to estrogen, but which is devoid of the side effects and risks associated with estrogen therapy.
Estrogen dependent cancers are major diseases effecting both women and to a lesser extent men. Cancer cells of this type are dependent on a source of estrogen to maintain the orginal tumor as well as to proliferate and metastasize to other locations. The most common forms of estrogen dependent cancer are breast and uterine carcinomas. Current chemotherapy of these diseases relies primarily on the use of anti-estrogens, predominately tamoxifen. The use of tamoxifen, although efficaceous, is not without undesirable side-effects, for example, estrogen agonist properties, such as uterine hypertrophy and carcinogenic potential. Compounds of the current invention while showing the same or better potential for anti-cancer activity, also demonstrate a lower potential for estrogen agonist activity.
In response to the clear need for new pharmaceutical agents which are capable of alleviating the symptoms of, inter alia, postmenopausal syndrome, the instant invention provides novel naphthofluorene compounds, pharmaceutical formulations thereof, and methods of using such compounds for the treatment of postmenopausal syndrome and other estrogen-related pathological conditions.